


SONGVIDEO: Holding Out for a Hero

by Rhianne



Category: Mutant X
Genre: Gen, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mutant X songvideo set to Bonnie Tyler's "Holding Out For A Hero".</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Holding Out for a Hero

[Holding Out For A Hero - A Mutant X songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/MX_Holding_Out_For_A_Hero_by_Rhianne.WMV)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

 **Lyrics: Holding Out For A Hero, by Bonnie Tyler**  
(Jim Steinman and Dean Pitchford)

 

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life_

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure   
And he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong   
And he's gotta be fast   
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night..._

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
